Mounts for vent pipes are well known to the art and the prevention of leakage past these mounts is also well known. U.S. Pat. No. to Holt, 969,476, discloses a mount for vent pipes which includes a tapered ring that fits within an internally tapered collar. A set of bolts engage the ring and force it into the collar and simultaneously compress a sealing ring to hold a tubular member in place. The device, however, must be mounted from the outside of the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. to Kifer, 3,313,559, discloses a roof flashing with an elastomeric collar in which a flange around the collar can be disposed beneath a course of shingles and the flashing can be nailed in place to hold a tubular member. External mounting of the flashing is required for the disposition of the collar.
Similarly with the roof flange disclosed by Gasstaffesen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,576, exterior mounting of the flanging is required. The U.S. Pat. No. to Lane, 4,897,974, discloses a vent pipe roof mount which is attached to the inclined roof through the use of straps and brackets that are fitted from the outside roof. U.S. Pat. No. to Jean-Jaques, 4,965,971 discloses a roof mounting for a pipe in which the flange can be mounted at any angle for universal fitting on roofs of many different pitches and still prevent the seepage of water into the building.